


Safe

by gayliensav



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon deserves nice things, First Kiss, Implied character death(s), M/M, Mild comic spoilers, Post All Out War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: The war is over and now is a time for celebration. Daryl goes off on his own and Jesus follows.





	

Daryl looked out at the crowd, a smile on his face. It felt like an actual, genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time. It was over…it was finally _over_. Negan was in prison and Dwight was in charge of the Sanctuary now. A few months ago, he would say Dwight deserved the same fate as Negan, but now…he trusted the other man enough that he was sure they wouldn’t start another war.

Now was a time for celebration. Alexandria was practically overrun with people from their community, the Kingdom, the Hilltop, the group from the junkyard, and even the people from Oceanside. Everyone who helped was there in celebration that their communities were finally free from the Saviors. Two people from the Kingdom apparently knew how to play guitar and were playing music for their little event. A couple of guys from Hilltop (Louie and Larry, Maggie had told him) brought their homemade beer and wine, Oceanside brought some of their fish, and everyone else collectively supplied food for the party. Sure, it was sort of a waste…but like he said, they were celebrating. 

It wasn’t like they’d be losing half their shit anymore.

He sat on Aaron’s porch, watching the crowded block. He was never one for parties. He was startled out of his staring when he heard the door open behind him.

He looked back and saw Aaron walk out. His hair had grown out more and he had a lot more stubble than he usually would. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted.

“Hey,” Daryl said quietly.

“Hey,” Aaron replied. He walked over and sat down on the steps beside him.

“Y’doin’ okay?” Daryl asked.

Aaron just nodded and smiled slightly, “This is nice,” he commented, “Everyone together and happy,” he said, his eyes watery, “This is really nice.”

Daryl swallowed, avoiding looking over at him now, “Maggie’s here…I know ya missed ‘er. Ya should talk to ‘er ‘fore he goes back ta Hilltop.”

Aaron swallowed and stood up, “Yeah…I should do that,” he said, walking off the porch and into the crowd.

Daryl looked out at the crowd, searching for his family. Even if they were safe now…he’d prefer knowing where they were. Rick was sitting with Michonne at a table, his cane resting on the end of the table. Carl was off to the side with Enid, talking and dancing with her while laughing. Maggie was talking to a few members of Hilltop along with Aaron now. His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw Carol with Ezekiel and _the fucking tiger_ that he still wasn’t used to. She saw him looking and sent him a smile and he forced one in return before searching around for the rest of them. Tara was talking to Rosita and they were dancing together…figures. Daryl was glad that finally happened. Eugene was screwing around with that goddamn radio again and talking to one of the Oceanside members who looked mildly interested, probably because he was close to the food. Father Gabriel was even there, celebrating with everyone.

Daryl continued to scan the crowd, starting to get a little nervous when he didn’t see Paul Rovia. They’d gotten pretty close throughout everything. They’d realized they’d worked pretty well together, especially during the time where Negan tried to start a second lineup. Paul had his gun to Negan’s head from the back and Daryl had his new crossbow aimed from the side.

That was when he knew they were a real team.

Daryl’s eyes finally fell on Paul and saw he was dancing with that guy from Hilltop…the nurse. He had a smile on his face and looked genuinely happy.

Good for him.

Daryl got up and walked down the street, blending easily into the crowd as he walked away. He didn’t know how far he went, but he ended up pretty close to the outskirts of Alexandria. He sat down by a tree and leaned on it. He could still hear the party nearby, which was good. He liked hearing everyone happy.

“Daryl?” someone called suddenly.

Daryl looked up and saw Jesus walking over, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Jesus asked softly, sitting down beside him, “I saw you walking away…I was worried.”

Daryl nodded, looking away awkwardly, “M’fine.”

“You haven’t been fine since Rick made his decision…I know you,” Jesus reminded him, a comforting smile on his face.

“Wadaya gonna do now?” Daryl asked, changing the subject, “Headin’ home?”

Jesus nodded, leaning back on the tree beside him, “Yes,” he smiled softly, “Hilltop is under new leadership…I think Maggie likes having me around.”

Daryl nodded slowly, staring down at his boots, “Right hand man,” he swallowed, “Everyone needs one.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be staying with Rick, then?” Jesus asked.

Daryl put his head back, staring up at the starry sky, “S’my home.”

“Well, I’ll miss you,” Jesus told him.

Daryl looked over at him and swallowed. All of his thoughts of Jesus ran through his head; from the moment he met him to the moment they looked at each other across the crowd as Rick made his speech about his decision...when he smiled at him. It was genuine smile. Daryl liked it when he smiled.

He took a shaky breath, “Jesus, I…” he trailed off, “I don’t…”

“Daryl,” Jesus said quietly, just as nervous, “I’d really like to kiss you…a-and I want to make sure that’s okay.”

Daryl stared at him, trying to process the words. He nodded quickly, not sure if he could find his voice.

Jesus leaned over and pressed his lips against his.

Jesus kissed really soft, Daryl thought. It was really nice, just like him. He was so caring about it. He felt Jesus’s hand come up and touch his cheek, just as soft as the kiss. He was being careful, Daryl realized, and he didn’t know why that made him feel so good.

Daryl pulled away first and rested his forehead on his, shaking slightly as he did. His hand moved to grip Jesus’s and he realized the other man was shaking too. It was different, seeing him vulnerable like this, but also good. Seeing that he was just as vulnerable as he was…it made him feel like he wasn’t alone.

Paul Rovia always made him feel like he wasn’t alone.

“Y’okay?” Daryl asked.

Jesus took a shaky breath and smiled, opening his eyes, “Yeah,” he said softly, but didn’t pull away, “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Daryl swallowed, staring into his eyes, “I wanna kiss ya again, Paul. Real bad.”

“You should,” Jesus told him softly, “Please.”

Daryl clumsily moved and pressed their lips together again. He didn’t know what he was doing, he barely had any experience. He just knew it felt good and safe kissing Jesus…and he didn’t want to stop.


End file.
